La hermana de 2D
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: Que sucede cuando conoces a la hermanita del mas imbecil del mundo, y lo peor de todo, que sucede si te enamoras de ella...
1. ¿Qué diablos dices?

LA HERMANA DE 2D

CAPITULO 1: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS DICES?

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la famosa banda GoRiLLaZ salió a la luz nuevamente, todo era ahora diferente, ya que habían ocurrido varias cosas que transformarían todo, por ejemplo, cuando Noodle cumplió sus 25 años 2D le regalo un anillo de compromiso, esto causo cierto rencor de Murdoc hacia el pobre de 2D, pero obviamente esto no iba a impedir la boda, Murdoc hace todo lo que pide la princesita asiática, siendo así que la condición fuese que no fuera una boda en una iglesia, Noodle no dijo nada, ya que al ser criada por las ideas de Murdoc, a ella también no le apetecía eso de la iglesia, todo marchaba tal y como se planeaba…

M: aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!! Estoy cansado, no aguanto andar de un lado a otro sentado en ese mugre carro –acostándose en su sofá-

N: no te quejes tanto, que no se te olvide que juraste hacerlo por mí, así que no te retractes,-poco después tomo un cofín del piso y lo aventó en dirección a Murdoc, este no lo logro esquivar, y por la fuerza de la ahora madura guitarrista, no hizo mas que hacer muecas de fastidio-

M: oye y que paso? No he visto a tu gay prometido… -tomando el control de la televisión- desde la mañana no me ha molestado, eso es raro, -prendiendo la televisión- aunque no me molesta que se haiga fugado, o se haiga arrepentido de casarse o… -cambiando de canal lentamente- se haiga regresado con la zorra de Paula…

N: basta Murdoc!!! –Este se impacto al escuchar el tono en el que le hablaba su pequeña asiática- no metas a esa en esta conversación, no intentes cualquier jueguito para tratar de separarme de él que no te funcionara –poniendo una cara que al mismo Murdoc asusto-

M: calma nena, no te exaltes, ya lo he intentado, pero tú y ese hijo de puta no se quieren separar –Noodle solo voltea los ojos para dejar de escucharlo- bueno, ahora dime donde esta ese estúpido, hoy tenemos que ensayar para un concierto que tenemos, así que dime donde esta…

N: no te preocupes el volverá solo que, fue a ver a sus padres para que te pidan mi mano ¬¬

M: porque diablos a mi? – Rodando sus ojos-

N: que no se te olvide que tú eres mi padre adoptivo, así que los padres del novio vienen a pedir la mano a los padres de la novia, así que por eso vendrán… ¿Qué no sabes que se hace antes de una boda?

M: a que diablos te refieres, yo nunca me he casado y nunca lo hare… así que como maldita sea, querías que supiera todo ese puto embrollo…

N: mmm… mejor calla…

En ese instante tocan la puerta, y detrás de esta se encuentra 2D con una linda tomada de su brazo.

N: creo que es el, vamos a ver, a por cierto Murdoc –mirando a Murdoc con una mirada retadora- no seas un desgraciado con los padres de 2D y no los insultes ok…

M: bah!!! Mejor abre y no digas más…

Al momento de abrir, Murdoc se queda con la boca abierta ya que 2D se veía muy contento con la chica de su lado, era muy bonita, y también por eso lo odiaba, no tardo en pensar que era su amante, y que venían a cancelar el compromiso, pero otra cosa también le llamo la atención, esta chica era la que lo hipnotizo el día del concierto, y que tanto deseaba por su rostro de inocencia, siendo así un reto para el…

Pero basta de pensar en ella, qua diablos estaba haciendo ese idiota, con esa otra preciosura, que claro estaba el, era más linda que Noodle…

M: pero que te ocurre, como es posible que abrases a la zorra esta-decía Murdoc con una cara de confusión mientras separaba a estas dos con un movimiento brusco- explícame como es que abrazas a la que es la amante de ese imbécil. Y tu!!! –Dirigiéndose ahora a la visita- tu carita de inocente y tus encantos de mujer –mirando sus pechos- no van a ceder ante mi…

Pero antes de imaginarse, Noodle había optado un color rojo intenso en su rostro que claramente denotaba su furia, que también estaba en el mismo caso en la visita, que se encontraba igual o peor…

N: basta Murdoc Niccals!!! Estas en una suposición absurda y muy, pero muy, estúpida!!! –terminando esto tomo la mano de la chica y la señalo- esta chica ante tus ojos no es la amante de 2D ni nada por el estilo, ella es su hermana!!!

Murdoc se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar la palabra hermana, nunca hubiera pensado que fueran familiares, bueno eso explicaba porque se le hacia un poco familiar el primer día en que la vio, un claro!!! Paso por la mente del verdoso, como no lo vi, mismo rasgos faciales, si le quitáramos los ojos y le pusiéramos una peluca azul idéntica a la de 2D serian hasta gemelos, todo se le aclaro a Murdoc, pero entonces tenía que hacer algo, porque su pequeña princesita asiática estaba malhumorada por lo que el estúpidamente acababa de decir…

M: -después de despejar su mente- jejeje creo que la cague verdad nena??? –Con una sonrisita ¨inocente¨- olvídalo nena, fue mi error… jejeje

N: discúlpate con su hermana, a mi no me tienes que decir nada… -decía esto mientras dejaba la mano de la chica y tomaba la de 2D, y se alejaban de ahí con unas maletas que al parecer eran de la visita-

C: espera Noodle, yo llevo mis cosas!!!!

N: no te preocupes 2D y yo las dejaremos en el cuarto de visitas, oye Russ por favor hazle algo de comer, si?

R: claro nena,-ahora hablando con la chica- antes de que vallamos a la cocina, necesito saber tu nombre, ya que con este alboroto no nos presentamos adecuadamente… -sonriéndole-

C: mi nombre es Elizabeth gusto en conocerte, si creo que arme un escándalo

R: bueno, que te parece si vamos a la cocina a prepararte algún bocadillo

E: si muchas gracias…

Russel ya se había ido a la cocina, pero Elizabeth tardo ya que tenía que tomar unas maletas que estaban en la puerta, pero Murdoc vio a su presa sola y no tardo en atacar.

M: oye preciosa, creo que te debo una disculpa por pensar esas cosas de ti, -acorralándola en la pared- que tal si te invito a mi cuarto y ahí yo me puedo disculpar muy bien –ahora los dos alientos estaban mezclados, que casi estaban en caricias-

E: lo sí… si… siento pero creo que debo irme… me está esperando el señor Russel – con esto básicamente salió corriendo, pero…-

Murdoc esto lo prendió de pies a cabeza, no aguantaba más y la quería en su cama, tal vez valía la pena enamorarla, porque Murdoc dedujo que la chica por la reacción que tuvo hacia él, no era más que una joven virgen y él quería ser el primero en su vida…

M: pronto serás mía, ya lo veras… jejeje –mientras caminaba hacia el televisor-


	2. Eres un desgraciado

La hermana de 2D

Capitulo 2: eres un desgraciado

R: mmm… creo que solo podre darte esto de comer –dándole un plato con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de naranja- es que no he tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado y ya nos están faltando muchas cosas…

E:que le parece si yo voy a comprar yo las cosas que necesite usted…

R: háblame de tu, y no sería bueno que tu fueras sola, yo podría decirle a los chicos que te llevaran…

E:no podríamos pedirles ayuda a Noodle y a 2D, ellos últimamente están ocupados con lo de su boda…

R: yo te llevaría pero tengo que hacer algo importante, aunque la comida ya se está acabando… mmm… y tienes toda la razón con respecto a Noodle y 2D, mejor esperemos a ver que pasa a nuestro favor…

E: si –sonriéndole cálidamente-

M: que te parece si yo llevo a la dama al supermercado, ya que no hay nadie disponible –Murdoc pareciera un fantasma ya que se apareció de pronto en escena, Russel se preguntaba por qué tanta amabilidad de el personaje verdoso, pero su mirada ahora estaba en ella, la vio bien para ver que no noto él para saber en que estaba interesado Murdoc, entonces vio con gran claridad…-

R: Murdoc..-mirándolo de una manera retadora- Elizabeth, nos podrías permitir un momento a solas?, necesito hablar con Murdoc… -llevando a la chica hacia la puerta- ahora tu que intentas hacer? –Dirigiéndose a Murdoc-

M: yo nada que va… -sarcásticamente- sabes que yo soy una buena persona –mas sarcasmo-

R: vamos Murdoc, no tienes que ser así con ella, no le puedes quitar lo mas… -Russ se quedo helado con solo pensar en lo que haría Murdoc con la pobre chica-

M: tu también la percibiste verdad- Murdoc tomo expresión de un tipo altamente perverso- sentiste ese aroma cierto? –sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez mas- es virgen, tu también lo lograste ver cierto?, es un delicioso manjar –Murdoc hablaba como todo un enfermo mental, estaba claro que él quería tenerla-

R: basta Murdoc tu no te atreverías, es la hermana del chico que mas odios no serias capaz de hacer semejante estupidez –decía tratando de cambiar la opinión de Murdoc-

M: ya sé que es su hermanita, pero algo bueno podría salir si me acuesto con ella, podría ser una buena venganza, y también salgo ganando en ella, porque podría saborear a una chica virgen por primera vez, jajajaja

Russel se quedo anonado no sabía que iba a suceder, de pronto vio a Murdoc salir velozmente de la cocina, el aun no reaccionaba por la plática reciente, pero Murdoc cuando no estuvo a la vista de Russel fue al pasillo donde encontró a la chica pensativa, la tomo del brazo y se llevo al carpark, en tanto Russel seguía pensando que Murdoc no fuese capaz de cometer semejante cosa…

M: oye nena, te llevare a dar un paseo, espero y no te moleste, jejeje –acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Elizabeth-

E: señor creo que no es correcto… y si se enoja Russel? –Preguntaba tímidamente la chica y levemente sonrojada ya que no soportaba tal cercanía de Murdoc a su rostro-

M: bah!! No se enojara, y si se enoja no creo que haiga algún problema, además quiero pasar un rato contigo, espero y no te importe –Murdoc hizo un movimiento rápido con el cual arranco el auto y salió a toda velocidad-y no me llames señor, aun no estoy tan viejo, me llamo Murdoc, así que mejor dime Murdoc, o Muds como todos me dicen, pero porque eres especial me dirás amo y señor Murdoc… jejeje

E: pero… -Murdoc la silencio poniendo un dedo en su boca-

M: shhh… calla nena, no me interrumpas que estoy manejando, así que ponte el cinturón si no quieres salir volando del auto –le decía con tanta tranquilidad a Elizabeth, pero esta solo se asusto por la advertencia que le dieron y como un rayo se puso el cinturón- muy bien me encanta que seas muy obediente-

Mientras…

R: Murdoc no sería capaz… -debatiéndose mentalmente- o…tal vez… -su duda no paraba- MALDITO!!! MURDOC!!! –Russel corrió por cada rincón de los studios Kong esperanzado de encontrar a la chica cerca de Noodle o 2D para que el satanista no se aprovechara, pero su búsqueda fue en vano, entonces cuando no encontró nada, tuvo que recurrir a Noodle pero sin avisar a 2D…-oye nena no has visto a Murdoc o a Elizabeth? –preguntándole a la joven asiática-

N:no… no los he visto, que sucede? Murdoc hizo algo malo? Le hizo algo a Elizabeth? –en Noodle ahora crecía algo llamado preocupación, ya que podía esperarse cualquier cosa de Murdoc-

R: este mmm… -Russel no sabía cómo explicarle los planes de Murdoc a Noodle, pero tenía que hacerlo para que juntos protegieran a Elizabeth- bueno creo que Murdoc… piensa acostarse con Elizabeth… trate de que cambiara su opinión, pero de repente me comenzó a hablar como si fuese un maldito pervertido y…

N –interrumpiéndolo- Lo ES!!! ES UN MALDITO!!! CON QUE LO ENCUENTRE!!! NO PUEDE SER, PORQUE RAYOS A ELLA!!!

R: no lo sé linda, pero cálmate, creo que salió con ella, los estuve buscando por todos lados, pensé que estaría contigo y 2D, pero me equivoque, ahora no podremos hacer nada más que esperar a que llegue con ella, y no le haiga hecho algo malo, pero antes, no le vallas a decir nada a 2D. no queremos que salga algún animal oculto en 2D, entendido?

N: esta bien, si no hay otra cosa de la que hablar y no hay salida a esto, me voy, avísame cuando llegue Murdoc ok?

R: esta bien…

Pasaron las horas y Russel junto con Noodle se preocupaban cada vez mas y mas, cuando 2D preguntaba por su hermana Noodle le decía una que otra mentira o le cambiaba de tema, siempre y cuando no supiera de Murdoc estaba con ella, en quien sabe donde…

Entonces la puerta de los estudios se abrió y en ella entraron Murdoc y Elizabeth contentos, pero aun costado estaba Russel esperándolos…

R: que paso? –preguntandole a Murdoc-

M: nada solo la lleve a divertirse un poco… mientras caminaba hacia el su winnebago- nos vemos…

E: espere señor Murdoc, muchas gracias por llevarme a ese lugar…

M: no hay ningún problema, además ya te dije llamame solo Murdoc, por cierto –dirigiendose ahora a Russel- la comida esta en el auto, en la parte trasera, sacala tu… -desapareciendo-

R: maldito bastardo, que planeas exactamente? –susurrando-

E: mande? Ha dicho algo señor? –curiosa-

R: no… nada… vamos por la comida ok

E: claro =)

**N/A: perdon por la tardanza pero como ya he dicho estoy un poco ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo... pero mas vale tarde que nunca...**

**agradecimientos a:**

**khrinos-kandy niccals**

**Gorillaz707nana**

**noodle korokoro**

**...**


	3. Pasado

LA HERMANA DE 2D

CAPITULO 3: PASADO

Murdoc se encontraba acostado en su cama, no le gustaba esperar pero lo tenía que hacer, se encontraba en una gran agonía, la quería, la deseaba, pero ahora Russel sabia su plan, su mente perversa tuvo la culpa y se dejo llevar por la pasión y así contarle a Russel las ideas locas que le brotaban…

M: vamos!!! Cuanto a de tardar la espera –bufando por la demora-

N: MURDOC!!! Abre tu maldita puerta AHORA!!! –gritando como desesperada detrás de la puerta, Noodle estaba tratando de calmarse, pero no podía, lo que intentaba Murdoc para su cuñada era básicamente grotesco, y ella no se iba a guardar nada-

M: calla!!! Me comenzara a doler la cabeza con esos gritos de monstruo que tienes –reclamándole a la chica su estado-

N: no me vengas con esas estupideces, ahora solo quédate, siéntate y escucha claro lo que te voy a decir… -Murdoc como siempre en estas situaciones parecía un caballo bien domado, ya que sabía muy bien que en estos casos, en los que Noodle se pone histérica, el tenia que guardar silencio, ya que cualquier palabra podría ser un detonador muy peligroso-Russel me dijo todo, acerca de Elizabeth y tu, espero y no le hagas daño a la hermana de 2D, porque si le pones tu manos encima te las veras conmigo, espero y no lo tomes como un juego, entendido…

M: nena, cualquier cosa que te diga de mi es falso, me agrada la pequeña… -sonrisa de medio lado-

N: Murdoc se claramente lo que eres, y lo que eres capaz de hacer… -de pronto un silencio incomodo apodero todo el lugar…-

Murdoc se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, pero gracias al Satanás alguien le salvo de un crimen que Noodle sería capaz de hacer… matarlo…

E: oye Noodle te encuentras bien? Escucho unos gritos desde el pasillo y me preocupe al escuchar que provenían de ti… -decía la sumisa chica-

N:-escondiendo su enojo y rabia de la mirada preocupante de la chica- si estoy bien no pasa nada –sonriendo como si nada hubiese sucedido- vamos a ver a 2D… te parece?-le preguntaba para cambiar el tema- te ha estado buscando desde que saliste con Murdoc –resonando su nombre mientras lo miraba retadoramente-

E: oh! Cierto! –Demostrando un rostro de sorpresa- se me había olvidado que no le había dicho nada a mi hermano… espero y no esté muy preocupado

N: no te preocupes le dije que estabas conociendo el lugar, no dije nada de que saliste a dar un PASEO…

E: gracias Noodle, eres mi mejor cuñada… a excepción de esa otra, creo que se llamaba Paula… mira que andar con mi hermano y poniéndole los cuernos con otro, supe que los encontraron juntos en un baño, me alegra que se dio cuenta del engaño y la dejo… pero… Noodle tu eres la mejor opción que ha tenido el –sonriendo alegremente-

Estas palabras pusieron a Noodle un poco pensativa, no le gustaba que le nombraran a la zorra de Paula, pero las palabras que le siguieron fueron las mejores, le agradaba que a Elizabeth la quería y mas como cuñada, era como si no tuviera ya ningún impedimento entre él y ella, pero todo su plan se borro fugazmente cuando recordó el plan de Murdoc, no deseaba que el lastimara a su cuñada, y sobre todo que ella pensara que fue culpa de ella por saber todo… en cambio Murdoc se desgarro por dentro al escuchar las palabras de la chica sobre lo sucedido entre él y su gran rival, no le dolía el sufrimiento de él sino el de ella por él, vio la tristeza en ella pero, momento!!! En que diablos pensaba Murdoc, sentís dolor, por ella, algo malo sucede, debe de saber lo que es, es …

M:-pensando- no es posible, yo no siento ese tipo de cosas, yo no soy así, no me puedo… ena… enamo…rar de e… ella –hasta cuando lo pensaba tartamudeaba, su mente y su corazón luchaban, el no debería sentir eso de su próxima víctima, tenía que apresurar su plan antes que lo peor suceda, antes de que sienta lo que Noodle y 2D mutuamente sienten… AMOR!!!- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- su batalla mental no lo dejaba hasta que cinco minutos después noto que Noodle se había llevado a su víctima- debo de apurarme a realizar todo…

Con esto Murdoc se recostó nuevamente en su cama y trato de despejarse tomando una cerveza ubicada a un costado de esta… en tanto Noodle llevaba a Elizabeth a la habitación de 2D…

N: oye eliza…-eliza le decía de cariño a la chica- no quiero ser impedimento para que trates de hacer amistad con los del grupo pero, no siento que sea muy buena idea socializar con Murdoc…

E: porque? –preguntaba la chica pero Noodle no sabía cómo responder, no quería que sufriera si supiera las intenciones de Murdoc…-

N: no te puedo decir, es difícil, pero espero y lo trates muy poco, y también no estés a solas con el… si?

E: está bien si tu lo pides es porque algo sucede… y yo confió en ti =)

N: que bien!!!

**NO ES MUCHO PERO CUANDO INICIE EL CAPITULO TENIA UN BLOQUEO JEJEJE PERO YA HE AQUI MI KAPITULO... ESPERO SUS REVIWES OK LOS DEJO...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**GORILLAZ707NANA**

**...**

**ME VOY BYEBYE**


	4. PLANES

LA HERMANA DE 2D

CAPITULO 4: PLANES

Habían pasado apenas la mitad de una semana y Murdoc no se controlaba, sus ansias de poseer a la chica hermana de su enemigo le carcomían, llego hasta un punto en el que se masturbaba después de haberla observado, todo ella le encendía, pero todo lo que hacía cuando estaba a solas con ella era solo hablar y eso no era la forma de actuar de Murdoc, existía una barrera protectora en ella, algo que le impedía propasarse, cuando intentaba despojarla de sus prendas salvajemente, su mente le decía no, no?, porque diablos se lo impedía a sí mismo, porque se paraba al momento de casi violarla…

E: sabes me agrada mucho hablar contigo, eres muy bueno, si fuese más joven tal vez hasta le pediría algo mas… -Elizabeth de un momento a otro sus ojos salieron disparados de sus orbitas, noto un pequeño error en lo que dijo y tratando de corregirlo comenzaba a alterarse- es..Este.. Bueno… no… yo… yo no me refería…. Yo… no… este mmm…. Creo que mejor voy a ver a mi hermano…. -la pobre chica se moría de los nervios, su corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente, lo que pasaba era…- tal vez el-pensaba- el no quiera estar con una ¨niña¨ como yo… de seguro soy como una hija para el… pero él me está gustando… -en su mente rondaba esa desconfianza, y es que ella comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que el-

M:-seguía en la cocina, el lugar donde esa chica lo había dejado algo confundido, pensando- que demonios acaba de suceder?- la chica al parecer lo tenía atontado, y ella tal vez si quisiese algo más que una simple amistad- un punto a mi favor –una gran sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro, demostrando sus afilados dientes y dejando salir esa larguirucha lengua- esto se torna interesante –pero su mente se detuvo, una voz le tomaba un debate mental-

Conciencia(n/a: aunque este olvidada en el rincón más oscuro del cuerpo de Murdoc, el si tiene conciencia tal vez muerta pero en este fic sigue viva): que quieres con esa chica, déjala es inocente y no debes de sobrepasarte con ella

M: pero quien putas eres? – esto de hablar con un ser que pareciera el por voz pero que no actuara a su igualdad le hartaba, no gozaba de esas palabras salidas de una voz similar a la suya- como pendejos te atreves a hablarme tu a mí con tanta confianza- esto estaba saliéndose de sus manos, sabía que esa vocecilla tenía razón-

C: sucede que yo sé todo de ti, soy tu conciencia, y aunque me tengas olvidado, he visto y escuchado todo de ti y lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero ahora no explicare nada, solo quiero darte a entender lo que tu y yo sabemos pero no quieres reconocer…-Murdoc sabía muy bien a que se refería la voz y era a la personita que le hacía sentir varios sentimientos a la vez, y cada vez mas fuertes-

* * *

R: que crees que suceda nena, piensas que Murdoc sea capaz de hacer su cometido?

N: yo se que Murdoc no se detendría ni por que yo se lo pidiera, recuerda que cuando es algo que el desea no para hasta obtenerlo…

R: cierto –con un rostro de preocupación- esa chica está en peligro… no debemos dejarla sola…

N: si lo se pero será muy difícil. Ella nunca se queda quieta, siempre esta de un lado a otro sin parar…

R:y si ponemos cámaras o algo por el estilo…

N: no mejor déjamelo a mi, tratare de tener a eliza ocupada en algo donde yo sepa su ubicación…

R:bueno, pero cualquier cosa me llamas y cuentas conmigo…

N: si Russ ya lo se =)

* * *

E: oye hermano háblame mas de tu banda, como se llevan cada uno de ustedes?

2D:bueno mmmm, ya sabes todo de noods, y te he platicado mucho de russ… falta mudz…

E: y como es el? Como son las chicas que a el le gustan? Es soltero? Tiene hijos? –preguntaba muy animadamente la chica-

2D: bueno… una por una… él es muy satanista, no cree en dios y es muy agresivo, aunque tal vez, no lo sé con seguridad, sea una persona distinta, pero quien sabe, las chicas que les gustan son básicamente todas aquellas que tengan pechos, vagina, y este viva, no sé muy bien, pero cada chica que trae es distinta, si es soltero, y para mi conocimiento creo que si tiene hijos pero no los reconoce y les huye…

E: -pensando- ese es Murdoc, no lo creo, la persona con quien hablo es distinta… -ahora dirigiéndose a 2D- y tu opinión acerca de él, cual sería?

2D: bueno a mi me agrada mucho -apareciendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios- y el me salvo y cuido de un accidente, desde ese día lo aprecio, aunque el siempre me insulta y me aleja de él…

…

M: sabes que! A mi me importa un puto rábano lo que tu pienses, además yo tomo mis decisiones y no necesito a alguien pendejamente bueno que me diga que hacer así que ya no te hare caso-de pronto esa voz que escucho repentinamente se desapareció y no la escucho- vaya, eso sí funciono, bueno a partir de esta noche comenzare mi plan, antes de que otros idiotas traten de detenerme… jajajaja –risa malévola- pero antes –parando frente a la cocina- necesito una cerveza para ya no mas alucines…

* * *

E: esta noche necesito saber que es lo que piensa Murdoc de mi… necesito saberlo ya…

* * *

N:espero y eliza sea muy cuidadosa y no se meta mucho con Murdoc, es por su bien, pero necesito decirle lo macabro que es el…

* * *

R: esa chica es tan gentil, su inocencia es única, por algo es hermana de ¨d¨ pero esta en un gran peligro

* * *

2D: hay algo raro en ti hermanita… siento que tiene que ver con Murdoc…

* * *

**N/A: perdonen la tardanza del capitulo,cuando reciba dos o tres reviews pongo el capitulo cinco ok, ya esta escrito y es muy corto aunque tiene escenas muy lemon dirian mis frikis keridos, klaro estoy en ese grupo, =) espero y comenten please, espero repuestas positivas...**

**byebye**


	5. Esta noche

**Como ya saben Gorillaz no me pertenece, todo lo escrito en esta pagina es solo imaginacion mia, nada real... **

**

* * *

**

La hermana de 2D:

* * *

Capitulo 5: Esta noche

**Elizabeth estaba solo esperando el anochecer, el momento perfecto en el cual hablaría con Murdoc, ese era el más indicado ya que Noodle no deseaba que estuvieran cerca, y menos aun en la misma habitación, sabía muy bien que tenía que ser cuidadosa, ante todo eso era lo principal. El sol ya no estaba a la vista, el cementerio fuera de los studios Kong se llenaba de neblina y un aura de misterio, tenía que continuar ya era el momento.**

**Se escuchaba el eco de un chillido de puerta, se abría lentamente y alguien surgía de ella, esa pequeña chica, tierna y bonita se adentraba a su final, al cuarto de Murdoc, quien sabría que sucedería, esto no iba a salir bien, pero tal vez…**

E: Murdoc –susurrando- soy yo Elizabeth, necesito hablar contigo…-su voz era muy silenciosa, y se notaba cierto tono de miedo, pero de pronto algo o mejor dicho alguien la sujeto por la cadera y le cerró la boca, esa prisión en brazos de alguien conocido le hacía sentirse bien, gozaba esto, supo en menos de dos segundos de quien se trataba, esas manos con unas alargadas uñas la reconocía y su aroma era único, la mano me aprisionaban sus labios se alejaba, provocando que de su boca saliera un susurro casi inaudible a excepción de Él…- Murdoc…

M: a que debo el honor de tu visita lindura –con una voz de Casanova- es que tienes algo que decirme o hacer?

E: -llena de nervios- este mmm yo quería saber… saber.. Yo.. –poco a poco su voz se comenzó a quebrar y temblaba débilmente-

M: vamos nena, ya sé lo que quieres y yo te complaceré… jejeje

**Entonces al terminar esta oración Murdoc pego su cuerpo al de la chica y su rostro comenzaba a estar a 4 centímetros de distancia entre sí y así hasta el punto en que sus alientos casi se entremezclaran, ya en ese caso los dos no tuvieron tiempo de saber cómo pero ya se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, después de eso se separaron para tomar aire, y Murdoc aprovecho para dirigirse al cuello de la joven quien gemía diciendo su nombre, complaciendo a los oídos del verdoso…**

M: –parando el acto que hacia- ¿y cuanto harías por mi? –Acorralándola en una pared y con su brazos a los lados-

E: yo haría todo por ti! –nerviosa por la distancia entre él y ella-

M: ¿de verdad? –teniéndola a escasos 5 centímetros-

E: S… si!

M: bueno…

**Entonces Murdoc tomo sus muñecas para que no pudiera escapar, pero ella no presentaba rasgos de querer fugarse, ya que al instante de suceder esto, ella correspondió el beso, lo que impacto y ayudo a Murdoc, esto le favorecía en gran manera, y era su gran oportunidad, poco a poco se fueron acostando en el piso del cuarto del verdoso y él acariciaba cada parte que podía de la bella Elizabeth y esta solo desataba uno que otro gemido de placer desatando aun mas a Murdoc.**

**Todo se convirtió en una escena en la que nunca se hubieran imaginado a Elizabeth pero a Murdoc siempre se le vería en una así, a él ya no le gustaba eso de solo tocar y nada de actuar así que poco a poco la fue desnudando, y sentía cierto miedo en la chica.**

M: ¿quieres hacerlo o no? –Sabiendo la respuesta de la chica, la había convertido en una seguidora más de él, y sabía perfectamente que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella- si quieres podemos parar –pero muy dentro de él no lo podría hacer-

E: no… si… sigamos… -nerviosa, la duda no la dejaba, pero al responder esto, la pasión ya la había traicionado-

M: ok… hehehe

**Murdoc tomo a la chica ya desnuda de las caderas, tomando su miembro se adentro en ella, con este movimiento ella dio un grito de dolor dando a entender que Murdoc ya había tomado su pureza y ahora su virginidad la había perdido, poso a poco comenzó con sus embestidas de lentas y suaves a rápidas y salvajes, sacando gemidos de la chica, quien de un momento a otro olvidaba el dolor de su primera penetración, de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas que Murdoc limpiaba con su larga lengua y por consiguiente lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de Elizabeth.**

**Ahora por fin Murdoc había probado la virginidad y eso era delicioso, pero no solo eso, la ternura y bondad de la chica ahora eran suyos, aunque esto le hacía atarse más a ella, no le importaba por ahora, aunque en realidad la quería para él solo, solo a ella, su única chica…**

**Ella se había convertido en su primera obsesión, bueno aparte del dinero, pero quitándolo ella era la única, el sexo salvaje que estaban haciendo, se convirtió en sexo con amor, Murdoc no supo cómo pero así sucedió, ahora pasión y amor había entre ellos dos, llegaron al clímax de el acto en el que se encontraban y se desmoronaron en el suelo cansados, Elizabeth sentía que ahora él le correspondía y estarían juntos, aunque tal vez el destino diga lo contrario…**

* * *

N/A: bueno la tardanza fue grande no me puedo actualizar en mi fics porque apenas y toco la pc pero trato de hacerlo, espero y les guste el capitulo de hoy jejeje tendran que esperar por el proximo hasta despues de entrando a clases ok me voy byebye cuidense y dejen reviews please, don´t stop !


	6. info

Queridos lectores:

lo siento si es que están desesperados por que termine mis historias en progreso, pero lamentablemente ahora no tengo computadora. se que debo demasiadas historias, tales como:

1.- Esclavitud

2.- Skins

3.- El psicólogo

4.- Pornstar

5.- Algunas reglas del amor cortes

6.- Feel good

7.- la hermana de2D

8.- Daria Regresa

9.- Hace Tiempo

Lo sé, ya tengo la continuación de todas, pero me falta escribirlas en Word y sin computadora no puedo. Lamentablemente también he entrado a la universidad y necesito estar bien en psicología

para mayores informes contactarme en Facebook como Selene Belem Valderrabano Marquez

Atte La Autora

MuzzgozzitaThorn


End file.
